Perceptions
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Kyouya takes his glasses off for a day, just to try it out...or so it seems. Updated.  Reviews will be much appreciated. slightly implied KyouxHaru. Temporarily complete, but who knows? I might update.
1. sans glasses

Perception.

-an ouran high school host club fanfic. Standard disclaimers apply.

They say that to get a better understanding of something, sometimes a shift of perception is needed. It can be physical, emotional or psychological, but of course, it would need a catalyst.

Like the Host Club with Haruhi, whom they thought was a guy. And while Haruhi didn't react the way regular guys do, it didn't mean anything out of the ordinary. Maybe this was just how commoners were. To them, Haruhi was nothing more than a commoner who owed them bigtime.

Until they took off the ugly glasses. Then, Haruhi became a "product," a "marketable item." Something they could use to gain what they had lost when the vase broke, as well as entertain them to some degree.

Until, one by one, they found out that Haruhi was actually female. Which changed her status from "marketable product," to "interesting, desirable item."

They could now give her more value, and consider her in a different way from before. It was interesting how such small, insignificant things such as a pair of glasses, and/or choice of clothing could alter how people thought and acted towards others.

It was this thought that Kyouya was currently toying with, as he walked into the Third Music Room, without his glasses. And while it didn't really bother him, what the clients, or anyone else thought of it, there _was _someone in particular, whose opinion he was interested in-hence the glasses' absence.

He thought he'd try a little harmless experiment.

A group of girls, approached him, interestedly, and asked him if he was a new host, and what his name was, and so forth. He was about to answer, when he heard a somewhat mildly surprised voice greet him evenly.

"Kyouya-sempai."

It was Haruhi.

EEEEEHHH?!?!?!?! The clients all gasped in unison.

"Quite right." He answered. "Good morning, Haruhi." He calmly walked over to his usual desk, and opened his laptop to begin the day's work. Aware of the faux pas they had just committed, the clients who suddenly wanted to request him, found it hard to walk over and do so.

Of course, since he was the only administrator, requests for his own person were attended to by him, and above all, nothing-_nothing_ should come between him and personal profit.

So he gave them a gentle smile, and encouraged by this behavior, one by one, they started to come closer.

The club activity was running smoothly, the way it usually did, although today promised to become a _very busy day._ Of course, he had expected it to be, and had already planned in advance.

He smiled slightly, causing his current clients to squeal in delight.

He would just have to make time with her, later.

…………………………..

This is temporarily a oneshot fic. Not sure if I have enough imagination to continue. Please read and review. Suggestions and humorous plot devices are welcomed!


	2. of cake

"So, what made you take them off?" She asked him, while she picked up the used teacups and saucers, when they were left alone in the Third Music Room, as the others had gone home.

He stayed behind on the pretext of wanting to finish the remaining paperwork _here._ He looked up from his rather continuous flow of typing, and asked, with a sardonic smile;

"Why do you think?"

She seemed to think for a moment. Then, answered with;

"You were thinking of ways to offset Tamaki's more _indulgent_ expenses, and showing the customers what you _really looked like_ would definitely spark their interest, and boost income."

He felt no need to correct her. Not as if she'd believe him, if he told her he wanted to see how she'd react to the change.

Of course her answer was one of the things that he'd also considered. It was a harmless, yet possibly profitable experiment.

"Do I take it to mean that you believe I look better without them?" He asked, referring to his lack of glasses. "Or did you just indirectly, if not thoughtlessly, say that the glasses don't suit me at all?"

"They suit you just fine." She answered absently. "But I think you look better without them."

"How unusual. I remember you telling Tamaki that it was the inside that counts. Yet you actually have an opinion about my outward appearance."

"I do. But it's not as if changes in your outward appearance would affect our relationship." She answered, bluntly, never realizing the effect her words had.

Of course he had expected this answer from her. Which was why he wasn't offended. Of course he felt a little disappointed that she wasn't affected by the change, at all.

"You really _do _look better without it, though." She added, as an afterthought. She handed him a slice of cake to go with his tea, as she sat beside him, a cup of tea, and a cake slice of her own.

He moved the laptop a little to the side, in order to see her better. It would be rude not to give her his undivided attention. At least, that's the excuse he was sticking with.

"If you weren't such an honest person, I'd think you were trying to charm me out of lessening your debt." He mentioned, sipping a little of the tea, taking a break from the so-called paperwork he was using as an excuse, peering at her from heavy-lidded eyes.

"If I thought it'd work, I'd probably have tried." Came the idle reply, as she put a portion of cake into her mouth.

She closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"You're not wearing contacts, are you?" She asked, after swallowing.

"No. Though judging from your tone, I imagine you expected that." He answered.

"I still can't figure out why no one's noticed that the pair you wear are just plain clear glasses, which does nothing for your vision." She mentioned thoughtfully, in-between chews. She smiled a dry, yet amused smile. "Maa. You have your reasons."

_And it probably wouldn't do me any good to know what they are_. She thought, silently. 

"My, my. Aren't we talkative today? You're usually eager to go home." He noted, tasting the cake, as well. His tongue tingled a little, and felt slightly warm. Was it the tea? "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Hunny-sempai told me to ask you to try this cake, since it's a bit spicy, and he wanted it added to the regular ones we have delivered daily. He thinks you might like it. I didn't think you liked sweets."

"About as much as any regular person, I suppose." He admitted, looking at her curiously." But _you_. I'm pretty sure you told him you weren't particular to it."

"What can I say? I got a little hungry." She answered evasively.

"Spill it." He ordered, smirking as he did.

"Fine." She said, glumly. "Some of dad's friends from work are coming to visit. I'm too exhausted to deal with all of them, all at once. I wanted a little break, before I went home to meet them."

"Was your first time meeting them, too memorable, perhaps?" He asked.

"They all want to dress me up. They're worse than Tamaki, the twins, and my dad." She answered, dryly.

She shot him an indignant look at the smile that played on his lips. "Glad my discomfort amuses you."

(Translated: How rude.)

"You wouldn't take it against me if I lessened your debt for it." He shot back, almost chuckling.

(Translated: How mercenary. Or practical, if a change of words is needed. either way, it serves its purpose.)

She gave him a serious look, then after a little thought her face went back to its usual blankness.

"Maa ne." She agreed absently, eating more of her cake. He enjoyed how clearly they understood each other.

His eyes rested on her, watching her savor the cake she was eating, as she marvelled at how wonderful it tasted.

It was true. He was quite fond of Haruhi. Something about her just seemed to capture his attention.

Ah, but he did enjoy these little talks with her.


End file.
